The Two Demon Kings and Two Demon Queens
by Lexie Starfire
Summary: What if Yurri was a part of a set of quadruplets. What if Harry Potter was actually a Shibuya . Join the Adventure of the Two Kings and Two Queens if you want to find out. May have some Chronicles of Narnia Aspects. A rewrite of The Two Demon Kings and Two Demon Queens (Kyo kara Maoh! fanfiction)
1. Prologue

**I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh! Or Harry Potter I do however own this plot and any Ocs in this book.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Scarlet and Harry Potter had learned a secret when they had turn seventeen and they had also gained a inheritance, A very powerful one.

Scarlet had gained power over fire and earth, Harry had gained power over water and air. Which was not entirely normal.

So they went to Gringotts and took an inheritance test to see if it would help them figure out what was happening to them.

The test revealed that they had been blood adopted by the Potters. But their true heritage was demon wizard, elve hybrids and their true family were the Sibuyas who lived in japan. They had found out that they had an older brother and a twin sister and brother. Their older brother was named Shori, their twin brother and sister were named Yuuri and Yuki.

They had told their friends Hermione and Ron the truth that they had found out and the four of them decided to make a visit to Japan, to meet Scarlet and Harry's family.

Scarlet had also found out that Tom Riddle (Voldemort), Severus and Draco were their soulbounds well three of them. After finding out she had blocks and potions put on her. Draco, Severus and Voldemort however didn't know this yet, Therefore Scarlet wasn't sure how to break the news to them.

Luckily they still had the locket,ring and Diary but they had put an non valebit spell on only reason they had them was because Scarlett had felt a partial connection from each piece.

They headed to Japan on a Saturday and had arrived via apparition at about noon.

It took some time to find the Shibuya household. They however eventually found it at around six o'clock. Scarlet reached up to knock on the door and then Harry and Scarlet waited with bated breath.

When the door opened they saw Jennifer. Jennifer (Miko) looked at them wide eyes for a minute and then she had promptly fainted Scarlet just barely caught her only because of her quick reflexes.

At the same time Yuuri and Yuki were being picked up from the train station by their father after attending their last year at Hogwarts school for witches and wizardry.

Scarlet had carried Jennifer bridal style to a small couch and laid her down on it. Then the two twins sat in the various places within the living room and waited for her to reawaken.


	2. Chapter one

**I do not own Kyo kara Maoh! Or Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Yuuri**

I remembered my mother and father telling us when we were young, that our destiny was to rule a kingdom in another world. That had been before Yuuie and Yasuki had been taken we were three at the time,I can't explain how happy I was to hear this and now it was finally happening. We were finally back together we were finally here. I was excited! and I could tell my brother and sisters were as well.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The quads had used magic to change their clothes and now they were all wearing black riding clothes riding boots included.

When Conrad and Gunter saw them they were surprised and confused at how they got these outfits, because they had never seen this type of outfit or material before.

Four black horses had been prepared for the siblings,The horse's names were Cocoa,Twilight,Midnight and girls mounted theirs horses side saddle and the boys mounted theirs soldier style.

They had been riding for awhile and a little boy and little girl ran up with a wooden bowl of water for each of the siblings. Conrad taste tested each of them before allowing them to drink it.

Gunter had went crazy with worry telling them that they shouldn't eat or drink anything that they didn't prepare for them. Conrad just told him that the water was fine giving his normal smile.

After riding horseback for hours my siblings and I finally saw the capital.

"This is your nation and ours." Gunter told us then he went into a passionate rant about the kingdom we just listened to him waiting for it to end.

The Blood Pledge Castle looked beautiful and breathtaking, it looked to be bigger than the hogwarts castle.

We rode down the trail towards the castle after a little while a fly suddenly appeared and spooked Shadow and the stallion went crazy and took off at a fast speed. I quickly summoned my English Oak wand did a flip off my horse landing on my feet and used a calming charm on him,to calm him  
I could hear yelling in the background as the horse had gone wild and as I had jumped of the moving horse. It may have been crazy to jump off a moving horse but it was either that or be bucked off and I had faith in my magic that I wouldn't be hurt.

* * *

 **Yukie**

I watched as Yuuri's horse went crazy,once the horse took off at a fast pace I summoned my Hazel wand and flipped to riding soldier saddle quickly and rushed after him I casted a luck spell,that would help my brother as I watched him flip off his horse. I soon felt his magic and watched as he cast a calming charm as I slowed my horse to a slow trot.

A while later after taking a relaxing bath we went to a formal dinner and had introductions done.

* * *

After introductions there was a huge conversation and argument within the four person family.

Gwendal then started yelling at us about not wanting rule this country,this making Conrad stand up for us against his older brother.

But what angered my brothers and sister was when wolfram started talking bad about humans and also that he called us lowly humans. But when he called our mother a human hussy it made us furious. Our mother was not a hussy nor was she human.

Yuuei's glasses got a glint to them. In the spur of the moment my brother Yuuri and I slapped Wolfram on the left cheek.

That's when all hell broke out, Everyone kept yelling,Take it back except Cecilie She had an excited gleam in her eye.

"No I will not take it back he said something that he shouldn't have. He doesn't even know our mother saying she's loose and saying she's a nobody and that she's a low life human." My brother Yuuri and I said in sync. "Also for your information Wolfram von Bielefeld our mother isn't human. She is from the Gryffindor clan and her name is Miko Jennifer Gryffindor Shibuya and she is a witch,elf hybrid fro a royal elven clan!"I finished yelling and sat down quickly with a blush on my face.

"Your lady majesty and lord majesty does this mean you absolutely refuse to take back what you did." Cheri said with the gleam still in the eye.

"That is Correct he should not have said what he said without even knowing her and even if he did know her he still shouldn't have said it." My brother and I said in sync once again.

"Excellent then that means the proposal is official now Wolfram!" Cheri said excitedly before hugging her youngest.

"Pr..Proposal wait didn't I just do something really rude just now?" Yuuri asked confused as I blushed bright red.


	3. Chapter two

**I do not own Kyo kara Maoh! Or Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Yuuri**

I remembered my mother and father telling us when we were young, that our destiny was to rule a kingdom in another world. That had been before Yuuie and Yasuki had been taken we were three at the time,I can't explain how happy I was to hear this and now it was finally happening. We were finally back together we were finally here. I was excited! and I could tell my brother and sisters were as well.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The quads had used magic to change their clothes and now they were all wearing black riding clothes riding boots included.

When Conrad and Gunter saw them they were surprised and confused at how they got these outfits, because they had never seen this type of outfit or material before.

Four black horses had been prepared for the siblings,The horse's names were Cocoa,Twilight,Midnight and girls mounted theirs horses side saddle and the boys mounted theirs soldier style.

They had been riding for awhile and a little boy and little girl ran up with a wooden bowl of water for each of the siblings. Conrad taste tested each of them before allowing them to drink it.

Gunter had went crazy with worry telling them that they shouldn't eat or drink anything that they didn't prepare for them. Conrad just told him that the water was fine giving his normal smile.

After riding horseback for hours my siblings and I finally saw the capital.

"This is your nation and ours." Gunter told us then he went into a passionate rant about the kingdom we just listened to him waiting for it to end.

The Blood Pledge Castle looked beautiful and breathtaking, it looked to be bigger than the hogwarts castle.

We rode down the trail towards the castle after a little while a fly suddenly appeared and spooked Shadow and the stallion went crazy and took off at a fast speed. I quickly summoned my English Oak wand did a flip off my horse landing on my feet and used a calming charm on him,to calm him  
I could hear yelling in the background as the horse had gone wild and as I had jumped of the moving horse. It may have been crazy to jump off a moving horse but it was either that or be bucked off and I had faith in my magic that I wouldn't be hurt.

* * *

 ** **Yukie****

I watched as Yuuri's horse went crazy,once the horse took off at a fast pace I summoned my Hazel wand and flipped to riding soldier saddle quickly and rushed after him I casted a luck spell,that would help my brother as I watched him flip off his horse. I soon felt his magic and watched as he cast a calming charm as I slowed my horse to a slow trot.

A while later after taking a relaxing bath we went to a formal dinner and had introductions done.

After introductions there was a huge conversation and argument within the four person family.

Gwendal then started yelling at us about not wanting rule this country,this making Conrad stand up for us against his older brother.

But what angered my brothers and sister was when wolfram started talking bad about humans and also that he called us lowly humans. But when he called our mother a human hussy it made us furious. Our mother was not a hussy nor was she human.

Yuuei's glasses got a glint to them. In the spur of the moment my brother Yuuri and I slapped Wolfram on the left cheek.

That's when all hell broke out, Everyone kept yelling,Take it back except Cecilie She had an excited gleam in her eye.

"No I will not take it back he said something that he shouldn't have. He doesn't even know our mother saying she's loose and saying she's a nobody and that she's a low life human." My brother Yuuri and I said in sync. "Also for your information Wolfram von Bielefeld our mother isn't human. She is from the Gryffindor clan and her name is Miko Jennifer Gryffindor Shibuya and she is a witch!"I finished yelling and sat down quickly with a blush on my face.

"Your lady majesty and lord majesty does this mean you absolutely refuse to take back what you did."Cheri said with the gleam still in the eye.

"That is Correct he should not have said what he said without even knowing her and even if he did know her he still shouldn't have said it." My brother and I said in sync once again.

"Excellent then that means the proposal is official now Wolfram!" Cheri said excitedly before hugging her youngest.

"Pr..Proposal wait didn't I just do something really rude just now?" Yuuri asked confused as I blushed bright red.


	4. Chapter Three

**I do not own Kyo kara Maoh! Or Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Yukie**

Wolfram threw everything off the table muttering about not accepting what had happened.

Yurri and I picked up a knife and went to put it back on the table when Günter explained what it met to pick it up we sighed in union and then all four of us linked hands and apperated out of the dining area and into Yuuri's room.

We soon herd Günter running around looking for us we didn't want to deal anymore, Yuuei pulled out the invisibility cloak and we wrapped it around the four of us.

We knew our magic was a bit different then these Mazoku were used too but we didn't feel like explaining how it worked to them yet.

I mean with Wolfram calling us filthy humans so many times we were getting tired of him saying shit like that.

We decided to look around the castle after a while but we were still under the invisibility cloak, we looked around for a room good enough to create a training room.

We wanted to create a magical training and research room. We wanted to keep our magic in tip top shape and keep our cores strong. It took a little while but we finally found the perfect room. It was a small room but with a couple enchantments it would be bigger on the inside.

We started to put protections and wards up and then we created magical dummies with self repair wards on them. Then we created a little library area with soft chairs or couches and bookshelves we pulled out the various books we owned from the wizarding world, some were the same or similar and some were completely different. We then put the books on the shelves that we had created.

* * *

 **Time skip by a few hours**

We had been practicing our spells for a few hours by now and we were surprised no one had found us would think that they'd be searching for us but we hadn't heard a peep from them in the last few hours.

The wards we had put up didn't block us from friendlies just unfriendlies. We were currently in hiding from our new fiance and mate, we had also realized Conrad was also one of our mates along with Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape and Mr. Riddle also known as Draco, Severus and Tom, and Lord did Draco and Wolfram look similar.

We weren't hiding in fear at least not fear of battle. No we were hiding because we knew our mate didn't want us, hell he had basically said it by challenging us to a battle out of spite, because of a accidental proposal that we refused to take back. We had been rejected by him,and true mate rejection hurt like hell. He didn't know what his reaction meant to us, how painful it was for us. We however were determined to hide how much pain we were in from our mate we weren't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing the pain.

I forgot to mention that we were also part elf on our moms side and that would be were true mates came into play. Draco is part Veela,Tom is part snake shifter and Severus is vampire.

We decided to use the invisibility cloak once more and make our way back to the royal chambers. We used the semi permanens expansion charm on the bed to make it big enough for us all we weren't separating from each other anytime soon even at our parents house we had shared a room with each other.

We set up protective wards and some joke hexes for anyone who broke through or managed to get passed our wards. We wanted privacy so that we could let some of our pain out, pain from being rejected.

We changed quickly into our night clothes and crawled into bed cuddling up close and finally letting out our pain from rejection. It may had been an unintentional rejection of a mate. Wolfram didn't know he was one of our mates but it hurt just as much.

* * *

 **Yasuki**

I woke up in the early hours of the next morning. My body was sore and eyes were swollen and red from all the tears I had shed the evening before. My body's aches were from the mate rejection and missing the others.

I sighed and crawled out of the dog pile and climbed out of the bed. She grabbed her shoulder bag with an undetectable extension charm along with a feather light charm on it. It had anything she thought she would need in it.

I pulled out a pain relief potion and a pepperup potion taking them quickly. It wouldn't succeed in taking all the pain away but it would make it so I could at least function normally. I pulled out three more of each and set them on the nightstand for my brothers and sister. After that was done I walked into the ensuite private bathroom.

I sighed as the potions started to work. Looking around the room I saw a tub with stones under it and a acolve with logs in it. 'Lovely' I thought the castle didn't even have running water.

Which meant oh lord the toilets would need to have charms added. I pulled out my willow wand and placed the necessary charms on the toilet so that it would in a sense flush and refill on its own as well as a self cleaning charm.

I place a warming charm on the tub. I used the Aguamenti spell to conjure a full tub of water before I grabbed a couple of logs placing them under the tub before using the Incendio spell to start a small fire under the tub,not hot enough to boil water but warm enough to make a comfortable temperature bath.

I set my bag on the counter and pulled out a scented potion that was used to make bubbles and help relax muscles. I put a little into the bath before putting that back in my bag.I then pulled out the wizarding version of shampoo, conditioner and soap.

I pulled out a change of clothes and set them next to a fluffy towel and pulled out a washcloth before pulling off my night clothes and grabbing the necessities before climbing into the bath.

I just relaxed in the mixed herbs and scented water for a few moments. Letting my magic settle and my body relax as I centered myself. We all had our own ways to center our magic and self and this was mine. I wasn't ready for the events for the day and I certainly wasn't happy about them.

I got out of the bath and dried off and pulled on some leather pants a camie and my black leather jacket. I then pulled on my knee length leather heeled boots. I brushed my long black and red hair before pulling it into a long ponytail.

After that was done I touched my wand the the drain and clean charm on the tub before heading out of the bathroom. I saw my siblings had taken the potions I had pulled out for them.

Yukie emerged soon after she had gone in. Her black and blue hair was pulled into a long tight braid. She was wearing similar clothes to myself but the colors had varied to mine. She looked refreshed but still had an underlining pain in her now violet eyes from the events of last night.

We all had the Metamorphmagus ability. We had unlocked it when we had been in deep distress. It was a ability that ran in our mothers blood.

My brothers were dressed quickly after our sister had finished in the bathroom. They also wore much the same however instead of a camie they had dark t-shirts on and instead of thigh high heeled boots they did have knee high boots on.

Once we were all dressed we opened the door to see a man that had multicolored hair and sparkles and glitter all over him. The man had a confused look on his face but he was a very beautiful man. It was Gunter and damn he was sexy even with the sparkles,glitter and multicolored hair. We hadn't really noticed him the first time we saw him except we had took note of his beauty.

I felt a pull in my heart and in my gut I felt a ping. Damn it this can't be happening again, it can't be, no he can't be one. He can't possible be one of our final mates can he.

You see because we are so powerful and continue to become stronger, a prophecy had been foretold by the fates, The same fates who hated us, and the hated Potter luck that we had gained from the blood adoption that Lilly and James had done. Anyway a prophecy had been made.

* * *

 _ **Four who share one soul**_

 _ **Two who were once taken**_

 _ **will be once again united after harsh trials**_

 _ **with lost and unknown siblings**_

 _ **Will once more be strong powers unite**_

 _ **One soul split into four will gain and share power unknown**_

 _ **With those they love and care for**_

 _ **They who share one soul will have seven**_

 _ **Who will ground them and give them love**_

 _ **As a soulmate should**_

 _ **These four will rule together in a realm unknown**_

 _ **Two Daughters of Eve and Two Sons of Adam**_

 _ **Will rule with love and passion not rage or Anger**_

 _ **They will bring their kingdom to light once more**_

* * *

Damn it why does this stuff always happen to Crimson and Harry Potter even when we were Yasuki and Yuuei. Stupid Potter luck. One mate hates us, Five mates don't even know the truth and one mate has yet to be found. To be honest the one that hates us doesn't know to truth either.

I don't think he would care that he was our mate. He seemed to despise us because we weren't from this world.


End file.
